<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hate eating and I hate sex by zezo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633760">I hate eating and I hate sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo'>zezo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Asexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, more characters and tags to be added, this has been living in my mind rent free for two weeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is a professor vampire just transferred into town and Newton is a werewolf known for being the youngest person to ever tech in a university while simultaneously working at the local café to pay for his 5th PhD. As neither of them sleep, they spend the night shift grading and becoming each time more suspicious of each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hate eating and I hate sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vampires feel no hunger, vampires don’t need to eat, eating is a disgusting human habit that serves one purpose only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Herman finds coffee from the local café stimulating and helpful when pulling all-nighters correcting the same mistake over two hundred exams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, werewolves do need to eat, mostly proteins, although there are stubborn cases like Newton: youngest person to ever teach at MIT, on his way for his fifth Ph.D., covering the night shift at the local café to pay for his degrees and vegetarian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One would think these two detest each other, an interspecies rivalry now known as cliché, and while not completely untrue nothing has to do with their nightloving condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when the stars crawl into the sky and the sun hides from evil these two meet, like a clock, mid-shift when most students are gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tall black, no sugar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton smirks, turning around to face the professor “Please, thank you and hello to you too Hermann.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his surroundings “I’ve asked you to call me Professor Gottlieb in the presence of students, is it that complicated, Professor Geiszler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re at my café, that student,” he points at a girl sleeping over her closed laptop, “poor thing, has been knocked out for at least twenty minutes, and please do not remind me how I’m working as a barista because of the terrible state of the American Educational System.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the last time Newton, it is not anyone’s fault they stopped giving you scholarships after the third doctorate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newton shrugged “Their loss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herman cleared his throat “Ehem, coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure man, that’ll be 1.50, anything else?” the barista winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professionalism," he sighed "goodbye Dr Geiszler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun with your numbers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with the click-clack and the tick-tack of the clock and the key smash time went on, coffee was bought and sold and the sun rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Early risers left as normal humans arrived and the inhuman academics finished their work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in the hallways!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As always, stay on your side Geiszler”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>